Youkai Twilight
by Caroline L'Amoure
Summary: rated M for later on Kagome moves to a new town after her mother decided to remarry- she has to start over in high school, and meets a strange boy who seems like he's more than he looks... Based loosely after 'Twilight', though my own version.


Youkai Twilight

**You'll notice this mirrors a particular 'book'. However, this is my own rendition of it, Inuyasha style. I do not right in first person, so it won't be written like that particular 'book' either. Enjoy!**

Kagome sighed as she threw her duffel bag on the floor, rubbing her aching shoulders as she looked around her new room.  
"Are you doing alright up there? Do you need any help?" Her grandfather called up, the scent of incense filling the house as he lit a stick.  
"No, I'll be fine!" Kagome said, trying to keep the frustration from showing in her voice, but not able to help but have a little show. She knelt next to the bag, looking around at the wooden frames of the ancient house around her.  
She had moved in with her grandfather after her mom had decided to remarry- to a man at least ten years younger than her. The thought of what must be happening on their honeymoon sent a shiver down her spine. Luckily her younger brother was willing to stay with a friend while they were gone.  
But the move meant she had to abandon all her friends and start all over again in a new high school. She let out a long sigh at the thought, and decided to leave the unpacking for the next day- save for the necessities. She groaned in frustration at her own life and took her pajamas out of her case, changing into them quickly and flopping down on the bed next to her. Maybe things would be better in the morning...

The alarm beside her bed blared its warning that it was time to get up and get ready for her first day of high school in the new town. She suppressed a sudden wave of dread that ran through her and unpacked an outfit that was modest, yet flattering to her curves. After donning the outfit, she walked down the stairs to see her grandfather eating oatmeal.  
"Come on- I made some for you too." he said in his gruff voice, motioning to a bowl of slop sitting at the empty seat at the table. Kagome faltered for a minute before smiling and sitting down, despite her horror at the look of the goop in the bowl. She took up the spoon and managed to choke it down under her grandfather's watchful gaze.  
"First day of school, huh?" he said casually, continuing to eat his own meal.  
"Yeah." Kagome sighed, picking up the bowl and going over to the sink to wash it, horrified that the gunk at the sides stuck like cement to the porcelain.  
"Are you nervous at all?"  
"A little." She admitted, looking up at the clock above the stove. "I should get going."  
"Alright, have a good day." her grandfather smiled, as Kagome grabbed her backpack and started walking down the sidewalk to the school not a few blocks away. She walked into the large double doors, trying to avoid the stares and glances from those around her as they wondered who she was.  
"You new?" A male voice said from behind her. Kagome turned around in confusion to see a boy with jet black hair smiling at her.  
"Uh, yeah." She said uneasily, wondering who this was.  
"I'm Miroku. Do you want me to show you to your first class?" He pointed to the slip of paper in her hand. Kagome looked down at the paper as well, and at the seemingly endless hallways on either direction.  
"Sure." She sighed, knowing he wouldn't leave her until he helped her. One of those overly helpful types, obviously- or maybe his motive was something completely different...?  
"So, did you just move here or something?" He said after glancing at the class number on the paper and starting to walk down one of the halls.  
"Yeah, yesterday." Kagome smiled, starting to get used to him. He was nice, after all- if not a little brazen.

"Awesome. You have math class with me." Miroku smiled as he looked over her schedule.  
"Oh good." Kagome smiled as well, actually glad to have someone she could talk to in that class. She was horrible at math- maybe she would be lucky enough to meet someone who was actually good at it.  
"Well, here's your class. I have to get going, but I'll see you later." Miroku waved before running down the hall as the warning bell for class sounded. she walked into the room, looking around curiously at the people at the raised desks- this must be biology class, since the room looked more like a lab than your regular class room. The only open desk was one next to a boy with black hair down to his shoulders, and burning brown eyes. He glanced at Kagome once, and looked away with a slight grunt of dissatisfaction. She sighed and sat down in the only desk available in the class- right next to him. He seemed to bristle when she sat next to him, turning hard eyes toward her in a glare. Why did he automatically hate her like that? She glared back at him just a fiercely, and he blinked in surprise before looking up at the teacher at the front of the room.  
"Alright, we'll start with introductions- since we obviously have a new student. Please stand and say your name." The younger science teacher said to me, smiling reassuringly when Kagome faltered.  
She stood, looking around at the class nervously before clearing my throat. "My name is Kagome- I just moved here yesterday." She said quickly before sitting back down with wide eyes.  
"Not good in public, huh?" The boy beside me said, his tone amused. Kagome gritted her teeth in anger before sending him another glare, then focused on the teacher, ignoring the boy beside her. She heard him chuckle as the class whispered behind them for some reason.

It was lunchtime, and Kagome looked around the cafeteria uneasily as she tried to spot an empty seat.  
"Come sit with us." Miroku offered after walking up beside her, carrying his own tray. She smiled happily and followed him to a table where several people were already sitting and chatting.  
"Everyone this is Kagome. She just moved here yesterday." Miroku introduced her to the others, who all smiled or waved in greeting.  
"My name is Sango." A girl with black hair smiled. "I saw you in biology class- were you really talking with Inuyasha?" She smirked in amusement. Kagome blinked in confusion for a minute before sighing, realizing she must mean the boy she had sat next to.  
"Was that his name? No, not so much talking with him as trying to ignore him. He seems to hate me for some reason."  
"He hates everyone." another boy said around a mouth full of food. He swallowed and smiled, moving his brown hair out of his face. "I'm Kouga. Seriously- don't mind Inuyasha, he's an idiot." he glanced at the table Inuyasha was sitting at across the room before taking another bite of his pizza.  
"So he's like that with everyone?" Kagome said, slightly relieved. At least he didn't just hate _her._  
"Him and his brother Sesshomaru. They both hate everyone, but Inuyasha seems to talk more." Miroku explained, and Sango nodded in agreement.  
"His brother is a senior. I wouldn't mess with him." Sango whispered, glancing at Sessomaru across the room, as if he might hear her.  
"Alright, I won't." Kagome nodded, and started eating her meal before glancing up to Inuyasha across the room, noticing with confusion that he quickly looked away- as if he had been watching her...


End file.
